Fire and Ice
by opaque-girl
Summary: Thirty moments into the life of Draco and Ginny. Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge.
1. Fire

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge and the Taboo Challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Fire

Taboo Challenge: Well, the purpose of this challenge is to write about a character or characters while avoiding the use of certain taboo phrases, characters, situations, etc.

Taboo's for Draco Malfoy I was not allowed to use: Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, "sneer", "pureblood"

Draco Malfoy was scared of fire. He had been, ever since Crabbe had lit the Fiendfyre, also known as the cursed fire, in the room of requirement, five years ago. He still had nightmares about it, he could see Crabbe burning in his own lit fire and he often woke up screaming. Many people thought it had been an in born phobia, an in born fear, but only his wife, his Ginny, knew that it had not been in born. The war had resulted in casualties in both sides, and her husband's nightmares were a proof of that.

It was weird, for a wizard to be scared of fire, as they had to use the floo network which was through the fireplaces, yet Draco was scared of it, seeing his own friend burn in a cursed fire. They no longer used the floo network to travel, using portkeys and apparition, a thing which often confused not her family, but also his family, but they could not explain.

Do review :)


	2. Hundred

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Hundred (s)

Ronald Weasley was sure Draco Malfoy was going to make a fool of himself on the Valentine's Day and get dumped by Ginny. Yes, that was what was going to happen. Valentine's Day was a day to show emotions and get embarrassed. Slytherins were never born to show emotions. They were made of stone. They had no emotions. So this would be the last day he would have to bear seeing his baby sister with his worst enemy.

Out of nowhere, a large eagle, yes an eagle, not an owl, flew inside the great hall, landing in front of Ginny, and presented it with hundred crimson roses and a note. The other girls at the Gryffindor table started squealing in delight, seeing the sight of the hundred roses, while Ginny just sat there, in shock, staring at them.

It seemed clear that Ronald Weasley was wrong once again.

Do review :)


	3. Opened

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Opened

The first time he opened up to her, they had been lying in the astronomy tower. Actually she had been lying, with her head in his lap. She was used to him being quiet, he always was. When there were no snarky comebacks, no witty comments, Draco found it hard to speak. But that day, he had spoken. She had been looking for a shooting star, and he had started speaking. He had told her about his mother, who loved him more than anything in the world, his father, who was his idol, who never raised a hand on him, always pampered him and his family. His parents had a happy marriage, though it had been an arranged one. He told her how he had been raised to believe in the pureblood supremacy, but not to kill. That night of the Quidditch world cup, his parents had been much more scared than hers. The return of the Dark Lord meant punishment, cruelty, and the way of life they had long abandoned. They were scared, but much more for him than themselves. He had not understood their fear at that time, but today he did.

Do review :)


	4. Marked

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Marked

"Daddy, I want to get a tattoo too," Six year old Astrid Malfoy started wailing when her cousin, Fred Weasley, showed her the tattoo he recently got on his arm.

"Astrid, you cannot. It's too dangerous, and it doesn't look nice. When you grow up, when can re-consider it," Her Daddy replied. He would definitely not let his daughter get a stupid muggle mark on her.

"Daddy, even you have a tattoo on your fore-arm. The skull tattoo. It looks nice. I want the same one," She continued wailing, but Draco was no longer listening.

He always knew his past would continue to haunt him, whatever his wife said. He was a marked man and the Dark Mark on his arm was the proof of his cowardice, his sins, his mistakes. Hearing his young daughter wanting the same mark as the one he had, he could not control his tears.

It was the first time he had cried in years and little Astrid had no idea what she said to make her strong daddy cry, but was sharp enough never to ask for a tattoo again.

Do review :)


	5. Lies

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Lies

"I am over him Harry. There is nothing you need to worry about," Lies, all lies. Even when the words left her month, she knew she was lying. She might get over him one day, but that day was definitely not today. But she had no option other than to lie. He had agreed to marry Astoria Greengrass, as dictated by his father, and it was better that she learned to live without him, with her lies.

"I am happy to marry you Astoria," He had been taught the art of lying, depicting from the day he had been born. Now, he would just have to spend his entire life perfecting it.

Do review :)


	6. FieryOrange hair

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Fiery-Orange hair

He was getting married to Astoria Greengrass. She was a beautiful and intelligent women, and their association would improve his social standing in the society. As he took his place as the groom, his eyes surveyed the people were present in the church for his marriage. A dash of Fiery-orange hair amongst the blonds and black-haired caught his eyes. There was his princess who he should have been marrying.

As the bride walked down the aisle, his eyes remained on the girl with the Fiery-Orange hair. All too soon, the bride was at his side and priest started speaking about love, marriage and god. Love. Did he even know what love was? As he looked at his Princess, he realized he did, even if a little.

"If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now, or else hereafter forever hold their peace."

He was glad that he decided to speak that day.

Do review :)


	7. Why in the world

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: "Why in the world would you do that?"

"Draco sweetheart," She began, trying to sweeten him up.

"Okay now what did you do wrong? Did you try again to use the stupid muggle washing machine to wash the clothes? Ginny, I have explained you hundred times, just use a simple spell. You are a witch for heaven's sake."

"No no i didn't," She protested and then quieted up again, too embarrassed to admit her latest mistake.

"Did you get stuff from that Loony girl again? I swear Ginny if you did, I will move out. Last time that kilkos you brought nearly blew up the whole house!" He was really angry now. He hoped she did not do any such thing. He got up and stood right in front of her, ready to throw out any stuff she bought from that lunatic.

"I used your shaving razor to remove the hair on my legs." She weakly replied.

"Why in the world would you do that?" That's it. His wife had gone mental. Why would she use his shaving razor on her bloody legs? Stupid Weasel. No, stupid ex-Weasel.

Do review :)


	8. Sunshine

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Sunshine

"You are my sunshine Drakie-poo. Without you, life is like a moonless night."

"Pansy, which shitty novel have you stole this quote from?"

"I really mean it Draco." She wailed.

"You are impossible Pansy. Next time, at least use a better pick-up line,"

Pansy was a nutcase and he wondered what he had done to deserve her.

Do review :)


	9. Solider

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Solider

He had come to rescue her. She knew he hated coming to these rooms where the Carrows tortured the half-bloods and blood traitors, but today he had come. Not to torture her, but to rescue her.

"Well well Malfoy, it seems finally you decided to join us," Amycus Carrow sneered.

"Yes sir. I heard that Weasley here was given a detention and how could i give up the opportunity to help punish those who are worse than Mudbloods - Blood traitors," He spat, his face not betraying his emotions.

"It seems like you have already decided your target. Well then, I wouldn't ruin your fun," Amycus Carrow replied, looking joyful that Draco had finally come on the right path.

"Crucio!" Draco yelled.

She wriggled herself and acted as if she was in deep pain. Amycus Carrow laughed. Once more, Draco acted to curse her, and again she pretended to be in pain.

He was her solider, always protecting her, even if in a weird twisted way.

Do review :)


	10. Stormier

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Stormier

There was a storm at Hogwarts. She had been sitting outside, all by herself, immune to the rain, to the wind, lost in her own world and her own thoughts.

He had come outside to fetch her, like he always did. Not to show sympathy and pity like others, but just to take her back inside.

"Let's go inside Weasley. There is a storm going on here. It's not safe." He said.

"Nothing is safe anymore Malfoy." Stubborn, like always.

"I know that Weasley, but sitting out here, in such a bad weather, is not the solution." It was strange. Draco Malfoy, the world's biggest git, was the one to offer her comfort and a sense of safety.

She got up slowly, and allowed him to lead her back into the castle.

Do review


	11. Dancing

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Dancing

She was there with Potter. The great saint Potter. He saw Potter leading her to the dance floor, their hands entwined. He saw her moving her arms around Potter's neck and slowly swaying to the music with him. He saw her rest her forehead on Potter's shoulders, yet he noticed that her eyes were on him. She was moving with Potter on the music, yet it was their souls which were dancing together.

Astoria kept pestering him to the dance floor, but she was unaware that he was already dancing.

Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	12. What do I know about Love?

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Love? What do I know about love?

"Draco, why are you marrying Greengrass?" Pansy Pariskon asked.

"She is a suitable pureblood witch. Why wouldn't I marry her Pansy?" Draco replied, straightening up his tie. It was his wedding in a few hours and Pansy was driving him crazy with her stupid questions.

"Because you don't love her. Are you that blind Draco? Don't you realize that you are in love with Weasley?"

"Love? What do I know about love? Purebloods don't marry for love Pansy. You should know this by now." He did not know what love was. So how could he marry for love?

"Malfoy, if you go ahead with this marriage, there is no bigger idiot then you." Saying that Pansy left, to convince another equally stubborn witch to stop this wedding.

Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	13. Sapphires

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Sapphires

"What's her name?" Ginny asked him. She was not crying. It was one of the things he really liked about her. She never cried. She was too strong.

"Astoria Greengrass," He replied.

"The one with the Sapphire blue eyes? You always liked the color blue,"

He did not tell her that his favorite color had changed since they had come close. It had been blue once, yes, but now it was brown. Chocolate brown.

"Yes I did," Was all he said.

"When is the wedding?" She asked.

"Next month."

He did not know what to say anymore. He wanted to ask her, if it mattered to her, if it made a difference to her, if she would move on, if she would go back to Potter, but he didn't. He found himself unable to speak, so he just left.

I don't like this chapter much myself, but well. I hope you all do. Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	14. Empty

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Empty

"Where did this come from?" Ginny asked herself as she rummaged through her trunk. She could not remember purchasing any diary. Maybe, she thought, her parents had gotten it for her. But the diary looked very old.

Presuming it to be second-hand, she flipped open the diary. She did not like snooping around, but then the dairy did belong to her now. The pages were, however, empty and blank. So she began to write in them.

My name is Ginny Weasley. I am starting my first year at Hogwarts and I am very excited.

To her shock, the diary began to write back.

Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	15. Blissful

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Blissful

Draco Malfoy could not imagine why his crazy over-the-top girlfriend would want to eat ice-cream on the street. They could go to a restraunt instead, maybe Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour or Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. But no. Ginny insisted on eating from this cart of thing which she called "Hens and Benz ice-cream cart"

"Which flavor do you want Draco?" She asked, turning to him.

"Vanilla," He replied. He always had vanilla. She knew it, yet she always asked.

"Draco, for once in your life, try something new. Have strawberry,"

"No. I will have Vanilla,"

"Strawberry is better."

"Vanilla,"

"Strawberry,"

"Vanilla,"

"STRAWBERRY! That's it. You are having strawberry. Two strawberries please,"

"No. I am having Vanilla. And so are you. Two Vanillas,"

"No. Two strawberries,"

They ended up buying both strawberry and Vanilla. Ginny started eating them at once. Impatient, as always. Soon, she had a dash of both Vanilla and strawberry on her lip. As he licked it off, he truly felt Blissful. This was his heaven on earth. Ginny, Strawberry and his favorite Vanilla.

Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	16. Gone

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Gone

Lord Voldemort was finally defeated. It was all over. Tom Marvalo Riddle was finally gone. Those nightmares that had continued to haunt her, his silky voice which would never leave her would all be over now.

But war had its casualties. She had lost Fred. Her brother, her support, Fred. She never cried for him, for the pain was too deep to be expressed in tears. Rather, she washed the tears of her family members, telling them, how it would break her Fred, to see them all like this.

Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	17. Truthfully

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Truthfully

"Oh c'mon Draco. My ass I believe that. Tell me, truthfully, on how many girls have you used this line on before?" She smirked.

"Just five," He admitted.

"And on how many did it work?" She asked.

"Well, if it works on you, then four," He smirked at her.

"Draco Malfoy, if you want me to go out with you, trust me you would have to be a little more original,"

"At least I am not spouting love poetry like Thomas," He grumbled.

"I never said yes to Dean," She replied, still laughing at his pathetic quote he had used to ask her out. If she did not know him better, she would think he had been taking advice from Ron, or worse, Pansy Pariskon.

Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	18. Water

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Water

Dumbledore had said that those taken under water would not drown, yet she was nervous. After all, it was her brother who had to participate in the life-risking task. She hoped and prayed that Harry would rescue both Hermione and Ron.

"Scared Weasel? That saint Potter might fail, for once?" Malfoy sneered.

"You wish Malfoy. Tell me, how was the experience of being the amazing bouncing ferret? Pleasurable I hope," She smirked back at him.

She had been one of the unlucky ones who did not witness it first hand, but she had heard about it, nevertheless.

"Looks like the youngest weasel has finally grown a backbone," He sneered back.

"The youngest Weasley had a backbone since she was born, Malfoy. Spending too much time with Crabbe and Goyle definitely has its effects, I can see." She replied.

She had heard that everyone was talented at something. Maybe, this was Malfoy's talent. Fueling people up.

Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	19. Groan

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge and the Peanut Challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Groan

He came to her, minus his cronies. It was a rather rare sight to see him without Crabbe and Goyle on his either sides.

He then grabbed the length of her tie, surprising her.

"Malfoy, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Ginny groaned, trying to push him away.

He yanked her tie down, and pushed its knot as far up as possible, making it much smaller, and thus difficult for her to breathe.

"Happy Peanut Day Weasel," He smirked.

Draco Malfoy had finally lost it.

This was rather interesting to write. Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	20. Maniac

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge.

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Maniac

"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!" Bellatrix shouted.

Granger remained quiet and again his aunt Crucio'ed her. Granger screamed but to no wail.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tel me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix bellowed.

Once more Granger screamed and her body was thrown up in the air.

Draco turned his face around. He could no longer look at it. His aunt was indeed a true Maniac, showing no mercy, no care. He looked at his own mother, who just stood there, watching helplessly. He knew she did not like this all either, but there was little they could do about it. Very very little.

Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	21. Flower Garden

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge and Prince Charming Challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Flower Garden

She had always wished for a Prince Charming. After all which girl didn't? He would ride on a white horse, have lovely golden brown hair, which would always be immaculate, perfect clothes, both flattering and well-fitting, at all times, and of course warm, gentle, blue eyes in which she could swoon. He would take her into a flower garden, with fairies as their companions, and butterflies as their friends. Well okay, maybe that was a little farfetched, but still.

She thought Harry was her prince charming. He might not have the perfect clothes, or the immaculate hair, or even the blue eyes, but he did rescue her from the Big Bad guy.

Draco Malfoy was definitely not her idea of prince charming.

"Ginny, wait!" Draco bellowed after her.

See. Prince Charming would always address his lady as "My Love", or some other such epithet.

"Ginny, wait!" is just not acceptable.

Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	22. Bones

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge.

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Bones

Bill Weasley was nothing less than shocked to find his sister, Ginvera Molly Weasley, at the age of twenty, digging his family garden by hand.

"What are you doing? Trying to find bones of our ancestors?" He joked

"No, I am trying to find my wish list." She replied, her eyes still on the ground.

"Wish list?" He inquired, confused.

"Yes, my wish list. You remember, when I was five, I wrote down all the things I wanted to happen when I grew up. I want to see if those things happened or not," She replied.

"Gin-bug, don't you think, you are a bit too grown up now to believe in all these childlessness?"

"No, I am not. I just want to see if they came true or not. Do you remember where I buried it? I think you were there when I made it. Or maybe it was Charlie,"

"I remember something of this sort, but I have no clue where you buried it," He replied.

He then sat down, and to his own surprise, started digging the ground with her.

Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	23. Judgmental, much?

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: "Judgmental, much?"

He entered the havoc thing she insisted on calling on a flat. Ginny could definitely do with a house-elf. He himself would be happy to donate one to her, but the stupid Granger would not let him and instead, persuaded him to free his own family house-elves.

As he walked around her dirty flat, he was not surprised to find her clothes near the kitchen sink and shoes thrown on the couch. He picked up the shoes and set them on the floor. He then summoned her clothes towards him, catching them in the air and made his way towards her laundry. He opened her magical washing machine and threw in her jeans and shirt. He then proceeded to throw in a red loose-fitting undershoot with an elastic waistband. Wait, WHAT? He turned the "item" of clothing and sure enough, it was men's underwear, which was definitely not his.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Ginny entered the laundry room and was not surprised to find him putting her clothes in laundry.

"Ginny, what the hell is this?" He asked her, holding up the red, loose-fitting undershoot.

"Underwear," She said and made her way to take the piece of garment from his hands.

"I know what it is. But what I want to know is, who does this belong to?" He asked, eying his girlfriend, who, it seemed, was cheating on him.

"Judgmental, much huh?" She smirked at him.

"You Bitch! I knew you were cheating on me! I knew it! Is it Potter? Or Krum?" That lying bitch. She had the nerve to not only cheat on him, but also copy his smirk. How dare she!

The bitch in question then broke into peals of laughter. She laughed and laughed and laughed, until tears were streaming down her face.

"Don't play this innocent facade with me. I know the likes of you Weasley," He barked.

"Oh my god Draco, it belongs to Blaise. Remember, you sent them over to my house, to get them clean, because Blaise's laundry machine was not working and you did not want his clothes to get mixed up with yours?"

Now that she said it, he did remember. He was such a fool!

Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	24. Continually

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Continually

It had been five years since the Battle of Hogwarts had taken place yet there seemed to be no end to her nightmares.

The bright flashes of light continually haunted her. Because they stood for so much. Life and death. Magic and power. Fading. Light represented the world, but when darkness came that Light was the only thing left.

She had thought she was over her fears, but the nightmares were what told the truth.

Do review :)


	25. Closed

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Closed

It was she who was making the attacks. She was sure of it now. How else, could she then explain, her being there, with no memories, near the victim, whenever any attack took place, her hands covered with blood? She was the one attacking her own friends. She was the culprit.

Tom kept saying that she was not to be blamed, but she was sure it was her. She closed the diary, and made her way towards Harry, Hermione and Ron. It was time to tell them the truth.

I do not like this chapter much, but well no other ideas. Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	26. Dreamily

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Dreamily

She looked at him, dreamily. He was like a god. A Greek god, tall, dark and handsome. Just the way the leading men were in those Muggle novels and fairytales.

"Close your mouth, Weasel. No use staring. Krum would not even look at trash like you," Draco Malfoy sneered.

Ginny quickly snapped her mouth shut. Malfoy had the most pathetic timing ever. Any embarrassing situation and Malfoy would be there, prompt and on time.

"Why Malfoy? Would he rather stare at you, the amazing bouncing ferret?"

He looked at her angrily and then walked away. Bloody Weasel.

Do review :)


	27. Raving

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Raving

"I look hideous. No wonder you don't compliment me anymore Draco," Ginny Malfoy was raving. Molly had told him it was normal for woman to do so a lot in pregnancy, but he had never imagined this.

"Ginny, you look beautiful," He replied, meaning each and every word of it. She was beautiful. And the fact that she had his baby inside her, made her look all the more stunning.

"I don't, i know it," She wailed.

"Why do you think that honey?"

"I am not blind! I can see myself in the mirror!"

"But you cannot see yourself from my eyes,"

Saying that, he picked her up in his arms, planning to swing her around, like he always did.

But Merlin, she was so damn heavy!

Do review :)


	28. Moonlight

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Moonlight

It was dark, and she was glad to have the moonlight accompanying her in her mission.

The sword of Godric Gryffindor belonged to Harry. Dumbledore had given it to him. She would make it sure it was returned to its rightful owner.

"Ginny?"

She turned around.

It was Neville, and behind him, she could see blonde hair. For a moment, her heart leaped, but then the figure came in front, and her heart went back to its place. It was Luna.

"Ginny?" Neville said her name again, coming forward.

"Yes?" She said, drawing herself up to her full height, which was not much.

"What are you doing here?"

"I plan to steal the sword of Gryffindor from Snape,"

"Have you lost it? It would be impossible to even get in Snape's office, forget stealing the sword!" Neville exclaimed.

"Dumbledore wanted Harry to have that sword, to aid him in the mission. The aim of Dumbledore's army is to help Harry complete his mission. If this helps him, then I am willing to take the risk,"

"But Gin-"

"Neville, I am doing it. If you want to join me, go ahead. If not, I suggest you return to the common room before the Carrows catch you,"

"We will help you. Dumbledore's army forever,"

Do review :)


	29. Amethyst

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge.

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: Amethyst

"Today, we will be studying the effects of stones," Sybill Trelawney said in her misty and ethereal voice.

Ginny Weasley wondered, for the hundredth time, why did she take up Divination. It was all Fred's fault, really. He was the one who said it was an easy subject and Trelawney was an old fool.

"Look into the tea cups placed in front of you and use your textbook as a guide to make out your lucky stone,"

"Have you finally lost it, you old hag? Look into our teacups to find out your lucky stones?" Astoria Greengrass sneered, and a bunch of Slytherin girls giggled behind her.

She could not help agreeing with Greengrass either. Lucky stones determined by looking into tea cups? What Bullocks. Nevertheless, she looked down into her green teacup and was not surprised when she could see nothing. Divination was just not her forte.

"Hey, I think, I can see a red pearl. But my birthstone is Amethyst? Shouldn't that be my lucky stone as well? Maybe Pearl is Harry's birthstone. After all, His Birthstone would be the lucky stone of the entire Wizard population," Colin said, excited.

Ginny truly felt like banging her head on the wall. No wonder Harry ran in the opposite direction whenever he saw Colin.

Do review and let me know your thoughts on it :)


	30. I chose you

Written for the 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Prompt: "I chose you"

The clouds thundered, the lightening rattled, and the sky cried with her. But she stayed there, always and forever. She could not face him. Not now, not ever. She had so many questions to ask, yet she did not want any answers.

"GINNY!" He shouted, running after her.

She thought of running away, once more, but she knew it do her no good. He would catch her in the end, he always did.

"GINNY!" He bellowed again, this time coming closer to her.

She stayed there, not answering to his calls, yet not moving either.

She could feel him standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her neck. She turned around, and he took her lips with his own. He kissed her gently on lips, and then cheeks and then forehead.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, why did you run away?" He asked her and lightening bolted somewhere behind. There was a loud clap of thunder and he held her closer.

"Because.. Because.." She tried to tell him, express her feelings, but no words would come out.

"Tell me Ginny, why?"

"I am sick of being the second best Draco. It's always that,"

"Second best? Why do you think that Ginny? You are the only girl for me, you little fool," He said, brushing her hair away from her eyes oh so slightly.

"I never was perfect. I never claimed to be perfect. I cannot be as rich as Pansy or as charming as Astoria. I cannot compete with them. I never could," She said, tears now streaming down her face. She hated crying. She hated being weak. Yet here she was, out in a thunderstorm, crying her heart out. It was so cliché, but the only difference is, she would have no happy ending. She never did.

"Ginny, you are the perfect girl for me," He said, his voice thick with raw emotions.

"Then why did you agree to marry Astoria? Why? If I was good enough for you, why did you need another girl?"

Thunder roared behind them, but they paid no heed.

"I agreed to marry her. But I didn't marry her. Because you are the girl for me,"

"I was always the second best," She said, weeping the little blots of water running down her eyes, being grateful that they were oh so unnoticeable in the darkness.

"Ginny, I choose you. You are not any second best option. I left Astoria back there, for you. Because you are the girl I want to spend my entire life with, not Astoria," He said, pulling her closer and closer to himself.

She wrapped her arms around him, and he claimed her lips with his own. Maybe, just maybe, she would get the perfect happy ending. Or rather, the beginning.

Well this is really end. This was the last chapter and I would like to thank all my reviews for supporting me and reviewing each and every chapter :) This was a little longer, but I just wanted to give it the perfect conclusion. Do review please


End file.
